1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure presents a range finding device, particularly a range finding device which avoids damage attributed to a signal transmission line wound inside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The automated robot vacuum cleaner which is technically mature at present has been popularizing in household environment and serving a family automatically.
To clean environment effectively, an existing automated robot vacuum cleaner usually depends on a range finding device (e.g., range finder) to probe spatial arrangement in situ, set up a cleaning route based on detected data, and record the extent cleaned.
As shown in the disclosed patent, US 2010/0030380, a conventional range finding device detects ambient environment with a range finding device for a 360-degree turn, transmitting detected data to a control module in an automated robot vacuum cleaner for data processing through a signal transmission line. However, the transmission quality of a signal in the signal transmission line, which is excessively wound or even fractured when the range finding device frequently rotates to detect environmental conditions, may be adversely affected so that an automated robot vacuum cleaner's operation and service quality are jeopardized.
Accordingly, a range finding device featuring a 360-degree turn for good transmission quality of an internally wound signal transmission line which still keeps robust is a technical issue deserving to be studied by the persons skilled in the art.